Snip
by Haley'sCircus
Summary: Blaine gives Sam a little confidence boost in the boy's locker room. GKM/oneshot


"God, that was pretty awesome, dude." Sam grinned as he unlocked his gym locker.

"Nah, it just took some practice and a whole lot of encouragement." Blaine shrugged, smiling bashfully at the praise.

"Seriously, I can barely bench that much. What, did you to reps with Kurt or something?" The blonde shed his shirt and rested a foot on the bench to untie his shoelace.

Blaine let out a surprised laugh and shook his head. "No, nothing like that. I just…I got tired of being pushed around, you know? After middle school I decided that I was going to start protecting myself."

"That's cool, dude." Sam nodded before grabbing a towel and walking over to the shower in his boxers.

Blaine shed his own sweaty workout clothes and copied Sam, leaving his boxer briefs on and taking the shower stall next to Sam's. "So what do you think is going to happen between Mr. Schue and Finn?" He asked, casually striking up conversation as he dipped his head under the shower's spray.

"Uh…" Sam mumbled a bit awkwardly before turning away from Blaine. "I dunno." Blaine glanced up and froze, studying his friend with confusion and a little bit of disbelief. Had he just been given the cold shoulder? Forgive him, but he had been pretty sure that Sam wasn't the homophobic type, like, at all.

"Sam?" Blaine frowned, a bit hurt at the gesture. His shoulders slumped a little timidly. Was he overstepping his boundaries by talking to him in the showers? Finn and Puck had done it all the time. Maybe it was because he had chosen the closest stall. Was it like the urinal rule? Should he have chosen the stall farthest away? No…

"Sam, what's wrong? Did I do something?" He asked again.

"What? Oh, uh, no, not at all." Sam shrugged.

"Oh, well, okay…" Blaine nodded a little unsurely before grabbing the soap and doing his own thing.

It wasn't until he stepped out in a towel and Sam closed his shower curtain completely that he knew something was very wrong. "Sam?" He sighed, now a little offended. After almost two years of sharing a locker room with him, why was he suddenly being so shy? Just because it was the two of them? He heard the water turn off as he shimmied into his jeans and Sam poked his head out of the curtain while keeping the rest of his body hidden.

"Hey, I left my towel on that bench over there." Sam said. "Would you mind givin' me a hand?"

Blaine's expression hardened into stone and he crossed his arms over his chest. "No."

Sam looked up in surprise. "What?"

"Get it yourself." He shrugged as he buckled his belt.

"Blaine? What are you all upset for?" Sam frowned in confusion.

"You know exactly what." Blaine scowled, his eyes a little shiny. "You'd think after two years of sharing a locker room with the fairy that you'd get past the homophobia. I thought you were better than that Sam."

"What?" Sam repeated, completely alarmed by the accusation. "Dude! What are you talking about?"

"Turning away from me? Closing the curtain? You really think I'm staring?" Blaine snapped. "Sure, I like you, but I can also respect the fact that you can't reciprocate the feelings. I understand and I thought you knew me better than to worry about such a petty, shallow thing."

Sam gaped at him, his mouth opening and closing a few times like the large fish that Santana had previously labeled him. "No, Blaine, you gotta believe me it's not like that at all."

"Oh? So what is it like?" Blaine frowned as he tugged his shirt on. "Because right now it seems pretty bad."

Sam hesitated and looked down at his feet, his eyes getting desperate when Blaine started to leave. "Wait, I'm sorry, you need to trust me when I say that it's not like that at all."

Blaine turned around and looked at him doubtfully.

The blond fidgeted nervously, a blush rising up his neck under Blaine's piercing gaze. "You need to promise me that you won't tell anybody. Not even Kurt or Tina." Sam mumbled.

Sighing impatiently, the raven rolled his eyes and nodded. "Alright, I promise."

Sam nibbled on his thumbnail and sighed, averting his gaze as if to avoid judgment. "I didn't want you to see me…" A second, redder blush broke out on his neck like a rash, "because my…I'm unc-circumcised." He said in a tiny voice.

Blaine raised an eyebrow and bit back a smile, not wanting to scare him off. "That's it? That's what this is all about?"

Feeling as if he was on fire, Sam nodded.

"The way you were talking, you sounded like you didn't have an balls or something." Blaine huffed. "Dude, you need to stop sweating over this."

"But…I'm like the only person I know who doesn't have it." Sam mumbled.

"So? Back at Dalton, tons of guys were uncircumcised." Blaine replied. He had no idea whether that was true or not, but if it helped...

Embarrassed, Sam didn't reply so Blaine grabbed the towel from the bench and held it out to the blond to take. Grateful, he accepted it but in letting go of the shower curtain, the aforementioned penis was now uncovered. Before he could even think about what he was doing, Blaine's eyes flickered down and his eyes widened. Now it was his turn to blush as he quickly looked away and Sam eyed him with paranoia as he wrapped the towel around his waist. "Blaine?"

Despite his embarrassment, Blaine turned to face him and shook his head. "I hope you don't take this the wrong way, but why are you so worried?"

"I just explained to you." Sam replied as he walked over to his locker.

"Yeah, and pardon my French, but with a cock that big, you really don't have anything to worry about." Blaine told him truthfully.

"Oh, um…thanks, but I don't think a lot of chicks are going to be as nice as you." Sam muttered as he stepped into his boxers.

Blaine didn't respond for a moment, thinking carefully. He watched Sam tug his boxers up and on a whim, hooked his fingers under the waist band and tugged them back down a little before tugging the towel away, eliciting a surprised squeak from Sam. "Blaine! What are you doing?"

"Please, just give me a chance to prove this point." Blaine said, never breaking Sam's alarmed gaze. "This isn't a gay thing, it's a best friend thing and if you want me to stop, I will. I want you to be comfortable."

Without giving the boy a chance to respond, Blaine sank to his knees and gently moved his hands away from his privates, coming face to face with the one-eyed monster. He wrapped a gentle, but firm hand around it and gave it a small tug that made Sam emit a rather unmanly noise. However, he didn't protest. Whether that was due to shock or pleasure, Blaine didn't know, so he just kept going. He hadn't been with anyone since Kurt at the wedding so after a moment's hesitation, he stuck out his tongue and licked the underside of Sam's cock from base to tip.

"Blaine!" Sam exclaimed in a cross between a hiccup and a squeal. His back hit the lockers and his eyes rolled up towards the ceiling when small kitten licks covered his member in little aches of pleasure. It wasn't until his entire cock was engulfed in a warm, slick mouth with cheeks that hollowed with each suck. A tongue slithered and writhed, slipping under his foreskin and into his slit and for the moment, Sam didn't care that he was straight. He didn't care that Blaine wasn't a girl with a vagina or big boobs. The scene in front of him was completely erotic and he tangled his fingers into Blaine's dark, wet locks. In response, the raven began to slowly bob back and forth and a single hand slipped up Sam's thigh to fondle his balls. Even though this was nothing more than a friendly, loving gesture, it was impossible for Blaine to not get turned on in a situation that he had fantasized about in bed before. A tent strained painfully in the confines of his impossibly tight and colorful pants but he ignored it and squeezed his thumb, willing his throat to relax.

The first time he tried, Blaine choked and pulled off a little as he coughed, his gag reflex not quite accustomed to the intrusion yet. His left hand came up to pump the base of his dick. He let his throat stop it's spasming before giving it a second try. He went slower this time, willed himself to relax and when the tip slid easily past his uvula, he let out a cheer of victory in his head. He kept the slow pace for a little bit, but seeing as anyone could walk in at any time, he decided that it would be best to speed things up. Moving a bit faster now, he moaned and hummed, the vibrations making Sam groan along with him. His tongue worked overtime, licking and slurping at the rock hard cock until Sam began to let out low, animalistic grunts that signified his oncoming orgasm. He sped up a little more and with one final, almost bear like growl, cum came shooting down Blaine's throat. He pulled off of the softening cock with one final, wet pop and wiped his mouth before getting to his feet.

Silence followed after at Blaine began to stuff his gym clothes into his bag while Sam got dressed. Blaine lingered a bit to see if Sam would say anything to him, but when he realized that the time for talking was over, he began to head out. He made his way towards the door and he was halfway out before his name slipped from Sam's lips. He quickly whirled around and walked back over. "Yeah?"

"I…just wanted to say thanks. And that I don't want us to be super awkward about this." Sam said slowly, as if he was testing and savoring every word that came out of his mouth. He shoved his hands in his pockets. "This shouldn't change anything about our friendship."

"Of course. I'll see you later then." Blaine smiled before starting to walk out. He stopped after a second and turned around. "Oh…and, uh, you know, unless your girlfriend is colorblind, I'd get to work matching the carpet with the drapes, if you know what I mean." Blaine smirked playfully. "That's where your real problem lies." He gave Sam a wink before leaving the locker room for real, abandoning Sam and his newly reddening face. Damn Kurt and his sixth sense.


End file.
